Because I Love You
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: It's because Pyrrha loves Jaune that her life is so special, even if he doesn't necessarily love her back.


** Because I love You**

_It's because Pyrrha loves Jaune that her life is so special, even if he doesn't necessarily love her back. _

**_A/N: A quick one shot about Pyrrha that popped into my head._**

Because I love you, I can forgive your faults.

And let us be frank, you have many, but then again what person doesn't? Everyone has something they are lacking in, something they are bad at, and something they simply have not learned to understand.

You have entered Beacon with faults not of your own. Your weapons are old hand-me downs but that hold much value to you and your family and thus you polish them and gleam them and display them brightly even if others mock them openly. You do not seem to always understand the material in class and you tend to fall asleep right along with Ruby, with you snoring loudly like a log in the back seat only to have the professors's catch you and smack you awake. They find it irritating. I find it adorable.

You aren't the best fighter either. You pull your punches, curb your jabs, and your footing is clumsy and slow. It is almost like you are afraid to truly give your all when you fight and I do not know why. You could be so much more and I want to help you become that something more.

For all your faults, you try your hardest. You never fail to put your best foot forward and take all the negative backlash it may cause you.

You try hard, never give up, and you always have a smile on your face that brightens anyone's day with it's honesty and purity.

And you are an amazing strategist. You make plans on your feet with speeds I cannot even achieve and I have been fighting for years, have won the Vytal tournaments, have been born to fight. It astounds me and I am happy to call you leader. And my friend. For you are loyal in both measures. You take care of the team, always making sure we are not hurt, and that we are ready for whatever adventure it is we go on. You take care of us as a friend by listening to us, comforting us, and making us laugh.

Too many times I have laughed until my sides are sore, sorer than they could ever be from exercise. Our days as a team are happy ones despite all the troubles that await us. Despite all the battles we must finish. But I know that we can trust you to guide us. We can trust you to support us.

Because I love you, I can smile more easily.

It wasn't always easy for me to turn my lips upwards, but with you it is harder to stop smiling than it is to be mad or sad. I didn't have a lot of friends growing up. It was a territory that came with the fame. People I'd meet either wanted to be friends to help their own plans along, or they wanted nothing to do with me for we were opponents on the field. With you, I have learned to be more open to others. To place my trust in their hands.

You are a true friend, never mincing your words, never hiding your intentions behind a false facade of friendliness. You made me want to have friends. Made me want to learn to laugh with others instead of fight them. Learn to hang out and do fun things together, rather than hang out and solely train in an empty gym by myself.

I am filled with these warm fuzzy feelings whenever I see you around. Even the simple sight of you heats my heart and makes me feel invincible to anything. I have never felt this way about anyone else and I would not give up my feelings even if they do cause me pain sometimes.

Because I love you, it hurts to see you with her.

I do not understand entirely why you like her. I know she is smart, rich, good with her semblance, and pretty, but she is also not kind and she is arrogant. She doesn't even bother to give you the time of day!

I would never treat you in this manner. I would stop whatever I was doing just to come and help you if you asked me to. And I have spent so much time helping you, already. Training late at night in the gym, tutoring you on homework until you understand the concept, and even offering to bring you snacks and drinks when you need them most.

What has she done for you?

Given you nothing but heart ache and blank stares. She brushes past you like you are air, and when she speaks to you, it is by looking down. She does not value you. Does not see the good in you like I do. Only sees the bad.

I accept you, faults and all. I always will.

I know it is not right to feel jealous. To feel so darkly about Weiss. But I cannot help it all the time. My feelings for you are strong and they only grow stronger each day. But I will not spoil the easy camaraderie we have ongoing. I will swallow down my emotions, my pure love, and continue to be by your side. I will even help you in your aimless pursuit of Weiss because above all I wish for your happiness even if it means sacrificing mine.

So, by your side, I will stand and protect and help and watch, my ardor never wavering. Not once. And when Weiss turns you down constantly, I soothe your aches, and cannot help the small hope that grows in my chest that perhaps you will see one day what is before you and come to me. And I will greet you with open arms.

But something tells me when that time for realization comes with you, for you can tend to be adorably dense at times, it will be too late.

I cannot shake that feeling of finality and it bothers me. However, there is not much to be done. I am too afraid of losing what I have with you to try and bring up my feelings.

.

..

...

Because I love you, dying doesn't hurt as much.

One would think it would. But it doesn't. I don't feel scared because I know that I can take my feelings for you with me. And more often than not, those feelings of love comforted me. Kept me strong. Challenged me to be better. To be by your side. And I got to have many amazing memories because of them.

Even with my jealousy with Weiss, my love remains untainted. Just pure.

Pure as my hopes that my death will not hurt you. That it will only spur you, motivate you on to greater heights. I only wish to inspire you. To be a comfort like you were to me.

I am sad- I cannot deny this. For never again will I be able to see your smile. To joke with you. To spar with you. To even touch you as a friend would.

But I must make peace with this, like I did long ago about you ever returning my silent feelings.

And it's all because of you, that I can pass on peacefully even as the world around me turns to chaos.

All because I _loved_ you, Jaune.


End file.
